


Pack It Up

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asks Braeden to move in with him again..will he finally persuade her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack It Up

Derek was gonna throw up. He’d never thrown up before but he’s heard it’s fairly unpleasant. He was gonna do it though. Vomit, upchuck, dry heave, hurl, puke. All of the above. His palms were sweaty. Why were they so damn sweaty? Was it hot in here?

“Derek?”

“WHAT.” 

Braeden startled at her boyfriend’s shout. She’d gotten a text while she was meeting with the sheriff earlier. _Meet at loft. Important._ was all it had said, though the man wasn’t exactly known for his large vocabulary. When she’d gotten to said loft it was to find Derek pacing rapidly back and forth across the loft. Braeden had tried to get his attention but he’d simply continued to mumble to himself quietly as he kept pacing.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything. Why do you assume I’m doing something? Can’t a man pace in his own home peacefully?”

Okay. Enough was enough. Braeden was about .2 seconds away from shooting her boyfriend and she doesn’t wanna have to do that. She likes her boyfriend, might even say she loves him. But if the man doesn’t stop pacing, she might get gray hairs and wrinkles from the stress she’s starting to feel and that shouldn’t happen because black don’t crack.

“DEREK!”

The man in question froze with one foot in midair and turned to his girlfriend. “Yes?”

“Come here, sit with me,” Braeden patted the space next to her on the couch. When he did so, she continued, “Okay, you texted me to meet you here for something important. Mind telling me what that something is?”

Clearing his throat, Derek looked down at his shoes while speaking, “I want..I want to ask you again. To move in with me.”

Sighing frustratedly, Braeden placed a hand over Derek’s own interwoven ones. “Derek, we’ve been over this. I just don’t think it’s the right time for us to-”

“When _is_ going to be the right time Braeden? It hasn’t been the right time in almost a year! If you don’t want to move in with me, which you clearly don’t, then just tell me!”

Braeden suddenly pulled away, no angry at the accusation being thrown her way. “Don’t put words in my mouth! I have my reasons for not wanting to move in!”

“Yeah, me,” mumbled Derek as he got up from the couch and walked away.

Though she didn’t have werewolf hearing, Braeden had heard him clearly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Turning towards her, Derek opened his arms wide (as you usually do when you’re upset, of course). “It means that you don’t want to move in with me. It took months for you to dare to spend the night here, or even fall asleep after we had sex. You actually go a day without brushing your teeth when you spend the night because you seem to think having a toothbrush here is too much commitment.” Sitting down on his bed, Derek leaned his elbows on his knees and crossed his hands in the air, laying his head on them. He sighed deeply before continuing, “If you don’t want this, if you don’t want a serious relationship, than just _tell_ me Braeden. Because I can’t take this hot and cold thing anymore. One moment you stick to me like a barnacle after a fight, and the next you won’t even stay for dinner. “

Braeden said nothing as she thought about what the man had just said. It was true, all of it. She was always coming up with an excuse for not doing something even remotely committed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were so upset about it. “

“I am. Braeden, if you don’t want a relationship, tell me. Because I do. I want it all, with you. I want us to move in together, and in 3 years I want to propose to you. I want us to get married in a courthouse because you hate dresses and no one’s putting me a suit unless I’m dead and can’t shred it. I want us to have kids, and I want my badass mercenary wife to cry because she wants pickles and ice cream and we don’t have either. But if you don’t want that, with me or at all, I need to know. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep waiting around, hoping that one day you’ll decide you want to be with me.”

Trying to subtly wipe tears from her eyes, Braeden walked over and joined her boyfriend on the edge of his bed. “I’m scared.”

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Derek turned to his girlfriend frowning. “What?”

“I’m scared. I’m not-No one’s ever cared about me. Not like you do. I don’t have experience in relationships. I’ve never wanted all the things I want with you. What if I mess up? What if you get mad because I leave my jacket on the floor or my boots in front of the door and we get in a fight and I say something I don’t mean and we break up? If I don’t let you in, it won’t hurt as bad when you walk out,” she mumbled the last bit to herself.

Taking one of her hands in his, Derek squeezed her hand until he had her attention. “I don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to relationships. I had to kill my first love because I listened to Peter and caused her suffering. My second love was just my puppet master. My last girlfriend was a serial killing darach. My point is, we don’t know what’s going to happen. We don’t know when we’re going to fight, because we will. And maybe one day one of us will storm out and we’ll break up, but the next day one of us will apologize for being stupid. What I do know is that I love you, and it’s been a long time since anyone has made me feel worth something, but you do. And isn’t the happiness that we can give each other worth the risk?” 

Nodding, Braeden smiled and simply said, “I will.”

Looking confused again, Derek asked, “You will what?”

“I’ll move in with you.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to decide on impulse. If you’re actually just not ready, we can wait.”

“I’m sure. I want this Derek. Besides, I spend most of my time here anyway. What’s a few hours more? Can’t say I’d mind waking up next to you. And it wouldn’t hurt to have a toothbrush here, mornings just aren’t the same when you don’t kiss me.”

Smiling, Derek took her chin in his hand and kissed her sweetly before pulling away and leaning his forehead on hers.”I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, come on!”

“Where are we going?”

“To the post office to get boxes, then to my place. It’ll take us at least 2 days to pack all my stuff.”

Derek’s grin could impress the Cheshire cat. He followed along as his girlfriend dragged him out of the loft, grabbing his keys from the entryway table.

It ended up taking them 3 days to pack up Braeden’s apartment. They got a little..distracted, halfway through.


End file.
